bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fort Frolic
Image removal? Should this image be removed from the Fort Frolic page? It is clearly an older version of BioShock. The location looks different in the current version. EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Door Doesn't Open I am currently at the point where I am supposed to meet Cohen. The goal is right behind a door. The problem is, the door doesn't open nor break. I searched the entire map that is accesible at me at the time, but nothing. The door to Poseidon Plaza is closed, preventing me from going anywhere else in Fort Frolic. What happened? Is this normal? --Rigas • Talk • • 15:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Is it a door in a frozen tunel, or not at all? If so, then use Incinerate! to melt the ice on the door. Otherwise, you've run into a bad bug. --Willbachbakal 18:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ends up that I just had to activate a button. Damn the tiny buttons. Now I'm going to kill Ryan. --Rigas • Talk • • 21:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Odd things happening in the Arterium I had some unusual experiences with the game, but I want these two cleared up for me. In the scripted scene in the Arterium there was suppossed to be an all-out battle between some spiders and Mr. B. Instead the dumb palooka just stood there while the spiders went after him, flinging hooks at a safe distance. I killed all the Splicers and whacked Bubbles with the Wrench (I didn't have any wrench lurkers equipped, but is it still possible to get an Unaware damage bonus vs enemies? I did). When he was nearly dead he sprung a leak: two blood fountines went in opposite directions. And didn't stop. Secondly, when Cohen sent the splicers after me (on a different time I went on this save), I "accidently" napalmed his masterpiece. I stuck the last photo in the Quadtych quite literally afterwards - I had all the photos - and Cohen appeared! And called me a clumsy sow (git)! Then - as detailed in my blog (All Roads lead to Cohen) - Cohen appeared again, this time by the right of the freakin' Quadtych, in the doorway. Headed... right, with a missle after him. Then there was that satifying 'boom'. And I looked for him. Spent a minute trying to find him, then found his corpse. On the other side of the same doorway. On the left. Any ideas what happened to my game, people? Sorry if this is long, it is really bugging me and it's only yesterday this happened. Plus I wasn't sure where to put this... Dark Swarmlord 15:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :"Arterium"? :P Bad luck posting this on April 1st; I'm still not sure you are really serious. :It sounds like you may have gotten some AI bugs with certain enemies (i.e. the Big Daddy) becoming unresponsive, but its hard to tell with so much exaggeration in your description. In my experience, AI glitches sometimes happens when a game program has been running too long. As for Cohen attacking you, that's normal if you cause damage to the Quadtych. See Sander Cohen#Trivia. And for the mysterious missile that took care of Cohen, I really can't say. It's hard to tell from such a vague description of the scenario. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Atrium. I can see why you think it's a joke, but the point is, I saved the game when Mr. B started leaking. I have no idea what will happen when it will load up, as I hadn't been the game since. The missile... Cohen dissapeared after calling me a clumsy sow despite the fact the picture had already burnt and was not burning. He reappeared on the other side of a doorway to the right of the Quadtych (I'm not sure, but I think it's the door in the bottom right corner of the picture). I fired a Heat-Seeking RPG at him. Cohen ran to my right and out of sight. The RPG got him, but I couldn't find him. I managed to find him to the left of the same door, but on the left and inside the main room of the Atrium. I'm not really that good at explaining things, but if this clears things up a bit about Cohen, OK. And yes, I am being serious. If I could, I'd send evidence of Mr. B's leak (might regret saying that, but ah, well...). Dark Swarmlord 19:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :That would be fun to see. :) The confrontation with Cohen sounds normal, although it is unexpected. It might be that Cohen's AI has some kind of routine that starts up after the Quadtych is complete and checks whether the "masterpiece" has been damaged at any time, so Cohen would turn hostile to you even if the Quadtych was damaged before you placed all the pictures in it. We'd have to test it to be sure. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Please test, I want to know if it's normal. I don't know if Mr. B will attack if I load back up, but if he's bleeding I'll see if I can get a pic of him, if not find a way to record him and his fountains. Actually... it's a very pretty pair of fountains. And I won't correct the spelling for the title, as it is appropriate, considering Sir B's problem. Dark Swarmlord 10:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Sir B will attack if he gets hit by Enrage, Electro Bolt or Incinerate!, otherwise the two leaks (which don't seem as dramatic the first time round...) will continue until he dies. I didn't exaggerate, but it may have been perception. Dark Swarmlord 19:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. Should we call him Mr. Leaky? ::::Sorry for the poor quality pic, but as you... well, you know what they say: a picture's worth a thousand words. I started to call him "Mr. Leaky" for a while now, and it kinda stuck. If you are wondering, from my perspective, it really does look like he bleeds from his backside. Dark Swarmlord 21:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha, wow. It looks like his gas tank is definitely leaking, of course. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We have a couple of vids of Mr. L, too. I'm also going to have a vid of me trying to kill Cohen in his booth via frags and napalm in a blog at some point, as well as a pic of the Quadtych with some unique photos to go with it. Dark Swarmlord 09:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Are you playing on Xbox 360 or PS3? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::If it's Xbox 360, could we chat while you play? Actually might help with assessment. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 17:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::PS3. Sorry, MegaScience. It's an appreciated offer, though. Dark Swarmlord 20:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Aw dang. Well, I think we have other BioShock PS3 Owners here. Maybe that can offer to give live help... PS3 has something similar to Party Chat? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: ::::::::::There's a couple of chat room options, but I never used them. So I have no idea how to use them XDDark Swarmlord 15:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) streaky pictures After placing photos in Sander's masterpiece they turn into a set of blue streaks, this didn't happen when reloading an old save. Any thoughts? Southern Lounge ? Is this name somewhere in the game (in the Fort Frolic Atrium area??) Seen 'Southern Mall' elsewhere (description of a audio diary) which is another name I dont recall seeing One Final Frolic Is it possible that this "Final Frolic" was when Cohen trapped many of Rapture's citizens in the district? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC) The Smoking Lady waved at me! While playing Fort Frolic, I spontaneously shot around the Atrium and one of the bullets hit The Smoking Lady marquee above Cohen's Quadtych. To my surprise, the hand of the lady "came loose" and started to "wave" for a few seconds and then stopped (or it malfunctioned and broke?). I reloaded the level and it happened again. I don't know if this is a well known fact and I'm just behind, but I think it's worth noting. --Shacob (talk) 20:05, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :She likes you! I had never heard of it before so your not behind. sm --Solarmech (talk) 21:00, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :I know if you anger Cohen he shoots a fireball at the marquee before he fights you, causing the hand to fall off. This could possibly be connected to that mechanic? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 17:49, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've encountered this time and time again, but never found a place to discuss it. Years ago, I first noticed it when a Heat-Seeking Rocket missed it's target and shot the sign. Her arm comes loose and hangs limply from its mount. I never noticed that Sander shoots the sign first, maybe it was that one instance or I just haven't paid attention. ::It's all very interesting to note all of this. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:26, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Let me clarify that when I say the "arm comes loose and hangs limply from its mount," I mean that it comes crashing down in a wide arc and slams silently into the quadtych. On a different save, I found that it "waved" the way y'all described earlier. Clearly it breaks in different ways, or the other one I observed is a glitch. On a side note, I used Console Commands and tried blasting away at the large sign in the transit tunnel of Apollo Square, but nothing happened so it seems that it's just in Fort Frolic. ::Unownshipper (talk) 19:46, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::It might have something to do with when you attack the quadtych, as I've only tired this out after returning to Fort Frolic from the levels beyond and I only get the "waving", plus I haven't been able to get Cohen to attack the Lady. I also recall from previous playthroughs that the arm was found on the floor by the quadtych, but I didn't know what it was at the time. :::On a slightly different note, I wonder if this was a comedic take by the developers: The Lady has a cigarette that needs to be lit and Cohen, being a gentleman, helps her out by hurling fireballs at her cigarette. :::--Shacob (talk) 20:12, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Amusing thought, but a bit of a stretch. I think that'd be more of a Scripted Event if that was what it was meant to be rather than a chance event (that'd be a lot of time spent programming for something that could easily be missed). ::::Unownshipper (talk) 04:43, March 24, 2017 (UTC)